Isaac Ray Peram Westcott
Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '(アイザック・レイ・ペラム・ウェストコット, ''Aizakku Rei Peramu Uesutokotto) or also known as '''Isaac Ray Peram Westcott '''or '''Isaac Westcott,' '''is one of the primary antagonists of ''Date A Live franchise who was introduced as the main antagonist in Date A Live II. He is a diabolical British man works as the managing director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, but is an arrogant, selfish, and childish person who has a supernatural mind or, in other words, a "cruel" businessman with a diabolical ambition. Due to his role in the 2nd season, as well on the game universe and in manga series, he is highly considered the most vile and vicious villain of Date A Live. While most other human villains qualify as delusionals because they think what they do, no matter how evil, is all to save mankind from the Spirits; Isaac is a human who has the full reasoning of what he does, and commit all his atrocities expressly out of his own free will. He is voiced by Okiayu Ryotaro in Japanese version. Physical Description He is around 30 years old and a tall man with smooth and long dark ash blond hair and sharp dark-blue eyes as if a scythe that was ready to cut the face of the person who is looking at him. He is always wearing a black suit, with black social shoes, black social pants and a white tie. He is a person from Europe, England, but he speaks fluent Japanese. He is described as a very scary man by Origami. * He is described as being around 30 years old, but Origami notes that he gives off the impression of an experienced veteran. Mr. Woodman also states that he left the DEM 30 years ago due to a fallout with Westcott. Can't rule out the possibility that Westcott is using magic to keep the youthful appearance, after all was said Elliot left the DEM Industries 30 years ago, and many of the characters in the series refer to him as a person 30 years of age, may there is a possibility that Westcott use technological-magic (Realizer) in himself not to grow old. Psychological Description Westcott is an intellectual cruel and unloving man, he often adresses subordinates by their surnames, he is a man that does not talk so much. He rarely shows any sign of alarm, surprise or anguish. In normal situations Westcott is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates those he is talking primarily among the directors of the D.E.M that are part of the board of D.E.M except Ellen. However, he still a very cruel man with his subordinates, he is not honest with other people. Due to his power that he has over his members and the D.E.M Industries he is very selfish and does not care about anyone's life and even his own. Westcott shows no sympathy for his subordinates, he is a kind of person who does not like to repeat the same thing twice. Isaac Westcott brutally tortured the members of D.E.M Board of Directors after question his orders, and for tried to remove him from the post of Managing Director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Under normal circumstances, he acts honestly and respect his subordinates, even if that opinion is being arrogant with them due to his manner of speaking and his cocky smile, as if he was being arrogant, but the conditions in which he finds something interesting that draws attention to him he becomes an arrogant, selfish, and a person who have a supernatural mind, the person he becomes a business man with extremely cruel ambition. He does't care about things like his company or people's lives, as long he achieves his goals, or rather, he does not care about any of these things. Isaac Westcott is able to do anything to achieve him goals, he will destroy the whole life of the planet only to achieving his ambitions or kill any person if necessary (in fact this could be his "dearest-realization"). He is obsessed in making the world die current and rule the future world according to his image, and nothing will stop him to achieve his "dream". He has a very sadistic and cold personality, he seems to take pleasure in the worst possible types of torture, such when he considered various types of cruel physical, mental, emotional, and sexual tortures to torture Tohka that only the most twisted of individuals could think of. The definition of Westcott in the series is a complete and utter obsession with war and destruction, and obsession with the powers of the Spirits' Inverse Form. By his own admission, he loves all kinds of evil that mankind can evoke over the world, and clearly shows that he hate any form of pacifism. His insane devotion to war and destruction is evident in the great affection with which he refers to the destruction of D.E.M Industries and another governments causes over the world just for him, destroying the planet slowly with wars, deforestation, death and any other public chaos. Westcott initially appeared to be a very kind, very respected director and was revered by many at the beginning of his entry as director of DEM Industries, Ellen Mira Mathers, obey that he loyally without questioning him, without care of how his orders are cruel. However, this was only a mask to disguise his manipulative and very dangerous nature. In fact, he cares very little for his subordinates, and is willing to use almost everyone around him as pawns to achieve his goals or he symply considers his soldiers and officers as humans that which their lives are simply expendable. He also seems to have a one-sided view on many things as he claims Elliot Woodman betrayed a vow hemade with him after he left the DEM. 30 years ago and formed Ratatoskr to stop him, even asking Elliot to come back to the DEM as if he saw Elliot's actions as a child throwing a tantrum. He frequently appears to play with his underlings for amusement, he does so by putting fear in some members and soldiers of the D.E.M for their failures. Being the director D.E.M Industries, Westcott controls his minions through acquired respect on the fear. Westcott holds the most turbulent individuals like Roger Murdoch in line through intimidation and mind games. Biography The managing director of D.E.M Industries, Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. He is around 30 years old and a tall man with dark ash blond hair and sharp eyes. He seems to know more than he lets on, such as the knowledge of Tohka's transformed state, as well as Shido's past. All of DEM's elite Wizards refer to him with -sama, fanatically loyal, and willing to do terrible acts just because he said so. Considering Mana's amnesia before she joined D.E.M, headaches whenever she tries to remember the past, and respect for Westcott even after finding out what was done to her there is a possibility that brainwashing, conditioning, and/or a Realizer used to make them so loyal to him alone. Such as when Adeptus 3 was hesitant about a mission to capture Tohka that would expose their equipment to the public and create numerous civilian casualties just to slap Ratatoskr's face rather than use a plan to minimize both, such as the original plan on the island where the Yamai twins appeared. Yet she and the others were going ahead with it without reservation simply because Westcott said it would be for "humanities' greater good." Isaac himself has shown little care, much less humanity, in his thinking as long as his goals are realized. Whether its discussing ways to break Tohka's spirit through torture with the same manner and care one would discuss the weather, or the loss of life and D.E.M property when Tohka snapped, he never showed any sign or thought of guilt, despair, sorrow, or grief, but was happy that she inverted as if nothing else mattered. History Early Life No one knows nothing about his past because of his few appearances in the anime and the light novel. Is unknown how he arrived as managing director of D.E.M Industries. Is also unknown if Isaac Westcott is the person who actually created the D.E.M Industries. Many people of D.E.M Industries say he is too young to manage the largest global corporation in the world. In another case Westcott possibly usurped the place as director of D.E.M Industries or maybe he was simply chosen as director of D.E.M Industries, however, Ellen Mira Mathers told to the Board of Members of D.E.M Industries that was Westcott who founded the D.E.M Industries, however, is unknown whether these words were true. 30 years ago, Isaac Westcott was a friend of Elliot Woodman worked together. However, during the First Spacequake that occurred on 30 years ago because of the First Spirit, Elliot Woodman left Isaac Westcott's side and formed Ratatoskr organization to prevent his "dearest-goal". Isaac is possibly related to the First Spirit and the death of 150 million but the details are still in the shadows. Isaac Westcott is somehow connected to past Shido; the first time he saw Shido he called him as "Takamiya", which proves that Westcott seems to know the parents of Shido who have abondoned him, or maybe because their appearance is the similar of Mana Takamiya. It is later revealed that Westcott kidnapped Mana and destroyed Takamiya family. During this event, Shido mentions that Mana was separated from the family, and Westcott turned her into a Wizard in doing experiments in her body when she was a child. Westcott also filled the Mana mind with lies saying that he was the person who gave a home for her on DEM. Itsuka Sisters After the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries had discovered a significant number of Spirits appearing in Tengu City, Japan, Isaac Westcott sent Mana Takamiya to kill the Spirit that had killed 10.000 people, however, from behind those good goals, he was just trying to show the strength of the D.E.M in AST and destroy peace that AST had put in Tenguu. After he sent Mana to kill Kurumi, it was discovered that he brainwashed Mana and made her lose all memories of her past. This is clearly seen when she tries to remember her past, but every time she tries to remember her past, she felt great headaches. Arrival in Japan During the first episode of the second season Westcott and Ellen were as lawyers on the trial of Origami for her crimes against military laws in JGSDF; she stole a White Licorice from one of the deposits from JGSDF. Westcott was the only person who was in defense of Origami, he became interested in Origami when he discovered that there was a Wizard with power enough to control the White Licorice, he wanted to her to enter as Wizards in D.E.M Industries, he was interested in the most powerful Wizards in the world for him to accomplish his goal, after he being successful in defending Origami, he was looking for more information about her. Ellen gave the location information of Tohka using the AST reports. Isaac Westcott questioned AST actions, and asked why they had not captured Tohka yet; Ellen told to him that AST was trying to capture Tohka peacefully without doing any harm to civilians. After Isaac Westcott heard that, he made a cheerful speech how he would plunge the city in hell, and he decided that the DEM would assume the mission, Isaac said that they would complete this task "faster and easily". After he finds the location of the Spirit Princess, the Spirit that had disappeared in Tengu City 3 months ago, he ordered Ellen to capture Tohka, and also sent Arbatel, James A. Paddington and the Arbatel Pilots to the mission at Irubi Island. Westcott and Ellen made a brief appearance early in the episode in one of the deleted scene that can only be found in Blu-Ray version of the Volume 1. In an attempt to persuade Origami after he heard her case with White Licorice, he said to Origami if she wants something she can contact him. Ryouko Kusakabe also wondered why a world famous person would travel from Europe to Japan just to solve such a case. After he given his personal telephone number to Origami, he left the place trying to conceal a diabolical smile. Yamai Arc After the Arbatel got destroyed by Yamai Sisters in Irubi Island, Ellen confirmed that the Spirit Princess, was Tohka that had disappeared on Tengu City 3 months ago. After she confirmed the location of Tohka, she asked Westcott if there exists a human capable of possessing the powers of the Spirits. After she said Westcott became interested in this Shido and requested more information of what happened in Irubi Island, as well as also the report of Yamai Spirit. Although Westcott have one of his spacecraft destroyed by Ratatoskr, he completely ignored what happened to his soldiers; the Arbatel Pilots, and he did not even requested a ransom to his soldiers who died in the crash of Arbatel. However, it was all of Westcott's plan for the future, with the purpose of leaving some of the survivors were captured by Ratatoskr. Chaos and War Westcott made only a brief appearance in the episode (Blu-Ray version), he appeared on the top floor of one of the most luxurious hotels of Tenguu, where he was reading documents created by Ellen, that talked about everything that was known about the Shido Itsuka and the sealed Spirits during the events at Irubi Island. In the episode, he also ordered that the Adeptus 3, Jessica Bailey, and small squadron of Wizard consisting of 10 soldiers of D.E.M Corporation, DEM Industry Alpha Team of Japan Branch, were sent to AST HQ in Tenguu City, where they would reinforce the organization due to continuous failures of AST in capture or kill an Spirit. During the event the song contest in the arch of Miku, Ellen Tohka captures and takes her to the building of the D.E.M Corporation. After she was imprisioned in a salon, Westcott entered the room while Ellen asked some questions to Tohka, Tohka felt a feeling discomfort, as if the temperature had dropped several degrees after she saw him. He performed himself to Tohka in a formal way, but he couldn't hide his sadistic personality. He tried to think of how to torture her mentally, physically and sexual in order to her go in her "original form". Ellen said that Tohka reacted when she said the name Shido, after Westcott hear that he realized that this was the the best mode for physically torture to Tohka and make her go in Inverse, he said to wait Shido comes rescue Tohka to kill him in front of her, doing tohka faint after getting desperate and mentally stable. Despair Event Horizon After Shido enters the Torture Chamber at the D.E.M Industries Bulding No.1 of Japan Branch, Westcott ambushed Shido in salons where Tohka was being arrested, he separated Shido and Tohka by a glass wall looking Tohka suffering mentally as Shido was about to be killed by Ellen, he succeeded in making Tohka went inverse mode after being mentally stable, he was laughing as if he had won after Tohka see turning into Dark Tohka. Isaac Westcott was proud to see Tohka in her Inverse Form and compliment her appearance and power of the Demon King, however, he was not interessed in her appearance or power and ordered Ellen snatch Dark Tohka's head to take her Inverted Sephirah Crystal. Ellen went into combat with Dark Tohka during the fight Ellen completely destroyed the roof of the building, during the fight Dark Tohka try to attack Isaac Westcott, forcing Ellen to protect him, after Ellen say to Isaac Westcott that she was in disadvantage because of the injury done by Origami Isaac Westcott ordered to retreat with a teleportation as he said goodbye to Shido and left evidence that he has some relationship to Shido's past, running from the crime scene and the war that he created without a trace. He leaves the rest of the world die including his soldiers were left behind. After that Isaac Westcott and Ellen were no longer seen in the anime (season 2). Mutilating DEM's directors After Isaac Westcott returned to Great Britain, he brought a huge share of taxes to pay for the destruction of Tenguu City, Japan, caused in the Battle of Tengu Heaven against Kurumi Tokisaki and others Spirits. The price to pay for the destruction caused by Isaac Westcott was 1 billion of pounds. In an act of pure hatred, Roger Murdoch voted to withdraw Isaac Westcott from the post of Managing Director of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries due to him leading the company to the verge bankruptcy. Half the members of the Board of Members agreed to withdraw Isaac Westcott as director of company, however, in a blink of eyes all of them had their arms cut off by Ellen, in an instant the room where they were in turned into a puddle of blood, as they lay on the ground dying slowly. Isaac Westcott made a joke about were lying on the floor like a bunch of worms: "There are Medical Realizers prepared in the medical office. If you join it back immediately then it would probably go back to normal after a few days. Go now. You all are splendid talents shouldering DEM’s future. Don’t you think it is ridiculous to lose one hand from something like this?". After Isaac Westcott had mutilated his subordinates, he left the room with Ellen and Russell with a robotic smile. Former Friends Isaac Westcott realized that James A. Paddington survived the destruction of Arbatel, but he was captured by Ratatoskr. The D.E.M seem to did something to James' body or mind because he was not psychological stable while being being captured and would act like a zombie most of the time. After mutilation of the DEM Board of Member, he used James' body to communicate with Elliot Baldwin Woodman at Ratatoskr HQ. Somehow he possessed James' body using a Realizer. Isaac Westcott tried to bring Elliot to his side, however, Elliot Woodman refused to return to his side, and instead of a good response to Isaac Westcott, he said he would do everything to prevent Isaac and the DEM Industries. After that, Isaac Westcott left the Realizer of James' body, and in the process, Westcott killed James making him vomit blood and ending the life of the "expendable pawn". After Isaac had killed James and ended his conversation with Elliot Woodman, Isaac called Ellen to his office at British HQ of DEM Industries. Isaac Westcott spoke to Ellen about the loss of Adeptus 2 and Adeptus 3 in Tenguu City battle, and he decided he would call an "extraordinary Wizard" that made a wound on Ellen's body during the Battle of Tenguu, Origami Tobiichi, to replace the two Wizards, Mana Takamiya and Jessica Bailey. Returning to Japan Months passed after the battle that Isaac created in Tenguu City was over, and as a result, the activities of DEM Industries stopped on Japan for a few months due to destruction caused by DEM forces, however, this did not prevent him to back again to Tenguu City, Japan. Isaac Westcott traveled of the British Heathrow airport to reach Japan's Narita airport. The trip took 3 hours while Isaac Westcott again returned to Japan in private jet. Isaac Westcott made a great aura of darkness and fear wherever he went, but that did not stop people to show respect to Isaac Westcott, the most influencial businessman of the world. When Isaac Westcott arrived at Japan's Narita airport, he directly went to Japan’s Tokyo metropolitan Tenguu city’s hotel. While Isaac Westcott was in luxury car going to Tenguu City, he told Ellen that they should create a residence in Japan since they were more concentrated in this area and to avoid unnecessary travel (Ellen thought Isaac Westcott was making jokes again). Isaac Westcott vented with Ellen about what happened over the last days, especially when the DEM Board of Member voted to remove him from the post of Managing Director, and he even showed his nihilism. Isaac Westcott then is informed of the Spirits who were around Shido, and he realized that the Ratatoskr was associated with everything that was happening around Shido. After this, Isaac Westcott manipulated the happy moments of Shido and other Spirits, and said he would let Shido and the Spirits deepen their trusts even more their to finally kill Shido once for all and make all Spirits into their Inverse Forms. During the process of research, Isaac said there was someone manipulating everything that was happening. Days later after his arrival in Japan, Westcott ordered Ellen and Wizards squad to capture Natsumi in order to make her go in Inverse Form. Ellen almost captured Natsumi twice, however, this plan was failed when Natsumi was rescued by Ratatoskr. Instead in looking for her, Westcott ordered Ellen to found Origami and make her join the Deus.Ex.Machina offering "power" to kill the Spirits. Manipulating her hatred for Spirits, Westcott was successful in bringing Origami to his side. Despair Is Falling The inhuman Westcott's action brought a desperate situation on the population of Tenguu City. After Isaac have cut off the arms of the members of DEM Board of Members, they conspired to remove him from the post of Managing Director in brute-strength. They not made it only to remove Westcott from the position of director, but they also did it for revenge. A conspiracy led by Roger Murdoch, resulted in a catastrophic plan; launch the Satellite Humpty Dumpty as a meteorite to kill Westcott, however, the whole city and the whole population would die in the process. A gigantic explosion would sweep all life on the area. Ellen tried to warn to Westcott about the situation, however, Westcott was simply drinking a wine and overseeing the city during the chaos as if nothing was happening. Westcott told Ellen that he already knew the situation. The reason for that Westcott was calm, it is because he already had a plan; he indirectly manipulated the whole Ratatoskr and all Spirits to prevent the destruction of the city. He also praised Roger Murdoch's plan for used a method so cruel to kill only one person. Westcott was impressed with the level of wickedness within Murdoch and said he had underestimated Murdoch. He was not only impressed by the inhumanity in Murdoch, but he also said that he would "praise" Murdoch if he came back to Great Britain. After Westcott has informed to Ellen about the situation in which he manipulated, Ellen calmed down herself and decided to watch with Westcott the war between Bandernatchs and the Spirits on the skies of Tenguu City while thousands of people were released in chaos and despair. A Better Place for Inhumanity Days after the attempted murder of Westcott, Isaac realized that Murdoch was responsible for the attempted murder. However, instead of killing him, he simply ordered that Murdoch was arrested. Isaac was struck by the inhumanity within Murdoch's heart and let him live to transform the "world a better place for evil". After Ellen show her dissatisfaction to Westcott's personality in showing mercy for people, he mentions to Ellen that he would help Origami to kill the Spirits or make her catch one of them, and let Origami do whatever she wanted; resulting in Shido being kidnapped. He found that Ratatoskr was a interference and he said would get rid of the Fraxinus (Ratatoskr aircraft) that was interfering in his plans for a long time; sending GOETIA to destroy them, also resulting in "sky-war". After Ellen succeeded in destroying Fraxinus using GOETIA, Westcott praised Ellen' skills. He also felt very happy when he learned that Origami, his own Wizard, had become a Spirit. Even though she has served him at one point, he completely ignored her loyalty and decided to hunt her down. Material A After the events of Volume 11, Shido traveled to the past in the hope of saving Origami, Isaac was out for too long. However, the new timeline, he lamented the failure that he had not managed to get Devil Origami for himself and regretted even more that he left Devil Origami over control of Ratatoskr. But to give a final blow, Isaac called Neryl Island, a secret organization in DEM that based in Neryl Island, a secret island in the Pacific Ocean, whose goal was to make experiments in Spirits. Westcott ordered the Material A, Nia Honjou, to be delivered to Japan, even Ellen felt uncomfortable at that point. As ordered, the Material A would be delivered to Japan under the Isaac's order, however, Kurumi tried to capture the material A to find out information about the First Spirit, however, Kurumi was prevented by Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, the new Adeptus 2 that was in coma. However, the Material A reacted to Corrupted Shido Itsuka's power when the DEM plane approached Tenguu City, causing the plane to fall along with the Material A, but apparently Westcott was aware it was coming. Other appearances ''Ars Install'' On the game Ars Install, Westcott is a hidden antagonist and a minor character. He is the man responsible for creating Marina Arusu, also know as Unknown, alongside with his assistent, Ellen Mira Mathers. Marina Arusu was program by Westcott to watch Ratatoskr by hacking its program of the Fraxinus. He has also nicknamed by Marina; In the Marina route, she called her creator as "Otoo-san", from the Japanese means "Daddy". Marina shows her loyalty to Isaac in the very end. At the end of the game, it was discovered that Westcott manipuled his own daughter, driving her to death while he destroyed the Simulator Reality of the Fraxinus System. In the process Marina Arusu died, all she wanted was also know to be loved because of that she followed the orders of Isaac loyally until the end he hoped recognize her and give her love, however, she received only death after she had become unnecessary when she failed in her mission. After the death of Marina Arusu not know what happened to Westcott and Ellen, but they simply again emerged unscathed after committing another atrocity. ''Date A Strike'' Follow the adventures of Mikie Okamine, a young girl enlisted in the AST, a special force that fights against evil ghost Spirits. The story follows the adventures of Mikie Okamine and Origami. An explosion occurred near Tengu city, thinking that a spirit appeared, the AST hurried to the place only to find a girl named Ashley Sinclair. The next day, Ashley enrolled to the same school Tobiichi and Okamine are attending. Later in the story it is revealed that Ashley is a former member of SSS (Special Sorcery Service, the british equivalent of AST). Together Leonara Sears and Cecil O'Brien they hijacked three of the latest CR-units the''Ashcroft'' series. To stop the three from rampaging Tobiichi and Okamine used the remaining Ashcroft units #1. Alice for Origami and #5. Cheshire Cat for Mikie. The battle wasn't that easy as they discover things about the Ashcroft series. Sometime in the past SSS ace wizard Artemishia B. Ashcroft decided to leave them for D.E.M believing that the advance technology of the company will help her achieve bringing forth world peace. Unfortunately Artemishia's memories were stolen from her which left her brain dead. The Okamine Heavy Industries miraculously produce the Newest CR-Units, The Ashcroft, with Artemishia's memories as part of its core program. It is said to provide enough power alone to defeat a Spirit. The AST soon found out that the Ashcroft instead of providing superior power against Spirit it is designed to counter other CR-Unit of other Wizards. The units once worn by a Wizard creates an imprints which makes it useless for others to use making it solely for the first wearer. With with Ashcroft #2.Jabberwock Cecil is capable of creating Anti-Territory fields, Leonora's Aschroft #3. Lion is capable of heavy bombardment and Ashley obtaining Ashcroft #4. Unicorn she excels greatly with melee combats the trio easily overwhelms the AST. Fortunately Tobiichi's Ashcroft #1. Alice can protect her from other CR-Unit's Territories and Okamine's Ashcroft #5. Cheshire Cat is fitted with an AI navigation system called Bell, a self-healing function and a pair of armour piercing claws called Kitty Fang. As the battles ensues, Ashley recognizes navigation system Bell as her "old friend" to which no one knows why. ''Mana Mission'' Read Online: Mana Mission '' The story primarily focuses on Mana Takamiya during her story in England before she was called in Tengu in Japan. He made his first appearance when he received a call from police of London asking for help to stop a mass assault, the criminal organization Yard was attacking a bank with more than 100 people hostage. In response to the request, Westcott requested the presence of the Adeptus 1, 2 & 3, they are Ellen Mira Mathers, Mana Takamiya and Jessica Bailey who were currently in London before the spacequakes begin mysteriously Tengu. However, only Jessica and Ellen were present in the Westcott room. He explained the current situation of the crime, he mentioned that the assault was being led by Charllote Meyers along with two other former Wizards of SSS that were Daisy and Izabell that were punished and expelled from the SSS for abuse of magical power that were given to them, after they have been expelled from SSS she became Wizards of the criminal organization Yard. After Westcott explained the situation to Jessica and Ellen he asked where Mana was present. Ellen mentioned that Mana had said that she had gone to the bank before she left the building of the D.E.M. ''FQ Prime Battle '' Isaac Westcott is one of the "villains cards" in the Japanese game, FQ Prime Battle. His card comes in a black package, the "black package" represents the cards of villains that have a large level of evil that can influence and corrupt heroic characters in the game. Isaac Westcott can not be sent to the battlefield, but he may remain in the player's base and make attacks without even lifting a finger or a hit. His attacks can corrupt heroic characters and bring them to his side while his minions face the heroes on the battlefield. Isaac Westcott can easily corrupt any of the heroes or characters with a lower level of power. However, he can also corrupt heroes with level of power more higher than his own power, he can corrupt heroes with higher levels, but with many difficulties. The player can use the other villains to reduce the level of power of the hero in order to bring the character to the side of the villains. Isaac Westcott can also invoke other villains to his side during the battle. Westcott's card also comes with Ellen's card to assist him in combat. Isaac Westcott's HP is 3500, but he can be quickly regenerate if the enemy player take too long to give a second attack that take up to 500 of his HP. Westcott also has a special ability that can be activated only when his HP is in 200-100; his ability is the power to uses a powerful Realizer enough to take 3000 HP of characters of the enemy player. ''Seha Vs. Dark Tohka In the mini Korean-manga adaptation, Westcott appears as the hidden Bigger Bad, and the true main antagonist. He succeeded in awakening the Demon King in Tohka, however, in this adaptation, he created an artificial Spirit called Seha, and forced him to fight to death with the Demon King. While Seha and Dark Tohka were fighting, millions of people were killed in the process, and the entire city was completely destroyed. Westcott insanely laughed as he watched the fight between Seha and Dark Tohka. Even if the fight between two super-powerful Spirits were killing thousands and thousands of innocent, Westcott saw it only as a bonus for his own amusement. Even Ellen, who was next to him, was disgusted with his attitude. In the end he escaped from his punishment when Dark Tohka tried to kill him. More War and Genocide Less Love and Peace! More War and Genocide Less Love and Peace!, a short North Korean-comic. In this comic, several villains of animes were introduced as Hitori (the protagonist) explained about the "monsters" that he met on his travels to other dimensions. However, the appearance but remarkable and terrible was the appearance of Isaac Westcott, along with Frieza and Johan Liebert. While other villains appeared talking, ordering or discussing; Isaac Westcott, on the other hand, was seen generating genocides, wars, armed oppressions and killing millions and millions, and he was taking pleasure on it, laughing harder as he watched his "work". Abilities & Skills Social skills *'Authority':' '''It may not seem like an awesome power, but his authority is one of his worst weapons, He has control about any kind of authority on Earth (being the only person in the world able to create Realizer). Westcott is considered one of the most important people in the world by the fact that he is the only person who can manufacture Realizers. With his authority he can do whatever he wants with any human on Earth, he can commit any evil act without cares punishments. Isaac Westcott see other people just like dogs that will do his orders without question. *'Magical-Techology':' Isaac Westcott only creates magical technologic, however, he never used it in a direct combat or in a fight. He uses it just in case he really need to use, during the transformation of Dark Tohka he used magic to teleport to somewhere. *'''World/Humanity:' '''Westcott is the only person in the world who knows how to build ''Realizer Combat Units ''and the Realizer for fight against the Spirits, becoming one of the most important people in the world. Wescott is a very important for military leaders from around the world person, Westcott sells Combat Realizer Units to armies of all countries, anything that gets in the way of Isaac Westcott turns a blind an enemy of humanity, but that will not happen if he allows. *'Gifted Orator':' The main asset of Westcott is his ability to inspire his troops with enthusiastic speeches and bloodthirsty. It can take almost any situation and turn it into a speech that will strengthen the morale of his soldiers and Wizards for their next operation or mission. Westcott very rarely speaks, he does so long speeches when he is really excited with some very perverse action enough to raise his diabolical joy as exterminate an entire population or cause a conflict that destroys the laws of peace, such the laws of AST and Ratatoskr in Tenguu City. *'''DEM Wizards:' '''Wizards are trained (or brainwashed) to be psychopaths who loyally obey him, so they would give their life because he ordered. His wizards are fanatical soldiers and almost soulless an are loyalty blind, acting as if they were robots following orders that could be inhumane. *'Armed Forces':' Westcott has control over all military forces on the planet, they obey any order Westcott. Any kind of weapon of mass destruction can be freely used by Isaac Westcott if he said if if he says that is for "humanities' greater good". He also has his own the military force of D.E.M. *'''Fear and Torture:' '''These "weapons" are used by Isaac almost in everything he does or says. Also one of his fetishes. Most of his soldiers are formed the basis of the fear, as seen in episode 4 of the season 2, when James was showing fear in returning to D.E.M with empty hands. Westcott tortures his soldiers in cruelest ways possible for their failures, such as psychological torture, starvation, ripping their nails off, cutting their tongues, breaking the bones of their bodies, ripping out their teeth, sticking their eyes, making them eat insects, depriving them of oxygen and rape. **However, neither he often tortures his underlings, often it's a quick but painful enough to feel the experience of a terrible pain before the death. He often makes subordinates who are part of the faction ''"Anti-Isaac" feel the experience of feeling of death, especially at the time when several members of the Board of D.E.M had their arms cut by Ellen. Realizer Equipments Despite not being a fighter, he still has a few devices available to him. The equipments used by him are not used for combat, but for personal use. *'Realizer Possession': A mysterious Realizer that was not disclosed in Date A Live. The Realizer is a small piece of technology that is put inside the human brain, when the Realizer is activated, the person will become a "zombie" and automatically becomes "dead and alive" at the same time. The device serves to sudden death but also serves to communications. This ability is used by Isaac when he enters the James A. Paddington's body to communicate with Elliot Woodman. When Isaac entered in James, he was mentally unstable, the only thing that was moving was James' mouth while Isaac was talking to Elliot Woodman. Once Isaac and Elliot conversation was finished, the Realizer destroyed the entire James' nervous system and made him vomit blood to death. *'Technopathy': A system that is used for combat, but also can be used for defense. This system is connected to the voice of Isaac. This occurs when Isaac active Shielded glasses at torture chamber while Ellen killed Shido. *'Brainwash Realizer': Isaac Westcott uses these Realizers to brainwashing his soldiers. The devices are used to make his servants act like crazy monsters willing to commit crimes against humanity at any cost. *'Emergency Call': A device that is connected to Ellen's brain, the Realizer is used to call Ellen in situations where Isaac needs Ellen helps in something. Notable Quotes Non-cannon quotes are included *''It is an honour to meet you, Princess. No… Yatogami Tohka, right? I am Isaac Westcott from D.E.M Industries. I’ll be in your care.....am I being hated? ... My aim....hm.....Ah! Yes. That would actually be very simple. I want your powers as Spirit to turn the ways of the world upside down....In order to topple the restraints of this world. But you existence in this world is stable. I wonder what I have to do to make you despair? ... To hate this world, to hate humans. Even the strongest Angel isn’t capable of filling the hole in your heart. You can only rely on external assistance beyond that of an Angel. How is it possible for you to enter that state? Looking through the AST records, there was a time when you was indeed near such a stage...what exactly happen then? ... *sigh* --I say, Ellen. Maybe it would be faster if we increased the physical torture on her? Let’s start off with electrocution. And then decrease the oxygen concentration in the room, and observe her reaction. Maybe we can also try changing the air pressure. If those fail, then let’s chip her nails away, and her fingers… ah, right, maybe we can chip her teeth too. The pain felt by the nervous system will be unbearable by then. A Spirit’s body is much more resilient than a human… try feeding her poison. Ah, in that case, we should also give her tranquilizers. And then, yes, you're a virgin? How do you feel about your own chastity? The pain you will feel when we completely destroy whatever "dignity you have as a woman". In the long time you’ve spent in this world, have you had any friends or lovers? If we were to kill a loved one in front of you, how would you feel?'' *''Ellen, with this I am certain. A peace-loving idiot is much scarier than anyone with dementia.'' *''Death is the solution to all my problems. No man – no problem. Death is my toy!'' *''One death is a tragedy, one million is a statistic; 6 billion is funny!'' *''I've been called many things: "You fuc*ing Insane", "You miserable", "Your Demon", "Your Monster".... But calling me a "Nice Guy" was very offensive. '' *''I doubt I need an introduction, you should already know me in all the newspapers, magazines and TV channels that you see, but just in case, I'm Isaac Westcott from DEM Industries. And of course you need to know the name of the person who killed you when you are being tortured in hell.'' *''Itsuka Shidou... He may be the Key to bring what I desire the most. To bring such a great dream like mine... I finally get to make it real... What a pity, that the boy who can deliver the most happy situation...can also deliver the worst one. Humhum..................HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!'' *''Kuku, I wonder why, I am a little happy. Those greenhorns, to think they outwitted me.'' *''Incredible. This is the first time I’ve seen such a perfect Reversal. –Look at this, Ellen and Tohka. That is the fruition of our goal! Our dream! Alright, it’s time to work. Finally, the enemy for you to defeat has appeared. Go, my strongest Wizard. Now is the time to dethrone the tyrannical queen, and become a stepping stone to our greater heights.'' *''I have expectations for you, young Wizard. If it is you, you will definitely shoot down the Spirits. If you have anything that is troubling you, you can call us anytime you like. DEUS.EX.MACHINA, will not spare any efforts in helping your cause.'' *''Do you still not understand, even though I am saying this much?'' *''The Demon King we have not stopped yearning appeared so easily, I wonder who on earth has imagined that. The Spirit at the very least Princess, values, trusts and loves him to the depths of her heart. Isn’t this wonderful? They will probably deepen their trusts even more. For the time that will come………….neh.'' * Hello, Mr. Edgar. Sorry. I enter in your Research Center without proper permission. Ah... Let the matters, my dear Edgar, I came boot your head. See? Simple? *''Hahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Kuku, a boy that is able to use the Spirit’s power .I've heard about this and thought it was impossible but, I see, so that’s how it is. Kuku, haha-hahahahahahahahaha! Isn’t this funny! In the end everything was on the palm of her hands huh. Hahahahahahaha!!!'' *''Did you see that, Ellen? Everyone there did not see how grave that matter was. All of the incompetent fools joined together, were weird enough to put the blame on a genius that is 1 in 10,000.'' *''I’ll leave this matter to you Ellen. Ellen Mira Mathers. The strongest Wizard that is second to none. If it is you, you’ll definitely be able to accomplish it. No matter whom the opponent is, even if it is the being that causes the atrocity of destroying the world.'' *''Not really, if that is the case then I don’t mind. I prefer humans filled with ambitions enough to bite off my neck when they get a chance.'' *''That was a letdown. Even when 30 years passed, it looks like the fever that harmed you has not completely healed......then, I won’t go easy on you the next time we meet. I will use the Spirits for my dearest realization.'' *''This is my first meeting with you. My name is Isaac Westcott from DEM industries.'' *''Let us meet again, if you survive. Takamiya.... I mean, Shido Itsuka.'' *''I see. You can think of it that way too. But this is troubling. A subordinate that listens to me and a subordinate that works for my sake, I wonder which one is better.'' *''Don’t praise me like that. I’ll feel embarrassed.'' *''Rest assured, after I finish my fun and self-satisfaction, I will give this company to all of you. Oh, it's going to be soon. Compared to the team we continuously waited until now. '' Similar Villains *''Frieza (Dragon Ball Z)'' *''Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars)'' *''Teridax (BIONICLE)'' *''Major (Hellsing)'' *''Skull Face (Metal Gear)'' *''Red Skull (Marvel comics)'' *''Lex Luthor (DC comics)'' *''Arius (Devil May Cry)'' *''Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill)'' *''Mr. Burns (The Simpsons)'' *''Lord Cutler Beckett (Pirates of the Caribbean)'' *''David Xanatos (Gargoyles)'' *''Dr. Wilhelm Strasse (Wolfenstein)'' *''Hades Izanami (Blazblue)'' *''Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!)'' *''Charles zi Britannia (Code Geass)'' *''Yhwach (Bleach)'' *''Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara)'' *''Terumi Yuuki (Blazblue)'' *''Tohru Adachi (Persona 4)'' *''Silas (Transformers Prime)'' *''The Joker (Batman)'' *''Jorhan Stahl (Killzone)'' *''Black Hand (DC Comics)'' *''Pridak (BIONICLE)'' *''Moloch (Sleepy Hollow)'' Gallery ---- wescott10274198_683066651728370_8776797631700072225_n.png|Westcott's evil laughter. WescottTohkaTR.png|Westcott's Evil Grin. westcottcJDDEF.jpg|Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott based in William Wynn Westcott. 48265216 p0.jpg|Westcott in Whitel Art style. Isaac Ray Perham Westcott.png BHDeudFeXM.jpg|Westcott in control of the world. Wescottfd_(4).png|Isaac shows an evil sadistic grin of pleasure by watching the suffering of another innocent person. Videos & Musical Themes ---- Wescott kill Shidou and the transformation of Dark Tohka Date a Live II OST Soundtrack Isaac Senjyou Syoudou Genocide Trivia *His name means "He who/will laughs" in Hebrew Bible. **The most funny thing about the symbolism of his name is the fact that he is the character who laughs more in the entire franchise. *Isaac Westcott, Ellen Mathers and Elliot Woodman are based on the three co-founder of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, which was one of the orders of the Hermetic Qabalah. The Hermetic Qabalah was one of 3 groups associated to the Sephirot Tree: **Isaac Westcott is based on William Wynn Westcott, one of the three founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. **Ellen Mathers's last name likely comes from MacGregor Mathers, this may be why Ellen is the only Wizard who has been able to fight evenly with a Spirit. **Elliot Woodman's last name come from WIlliam Robert Woodman, one of three co-founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. *Isaac Westcott is considered one of the darkest villain already created by Koushi Tachibana in his light novels. He is considered the darkest villain among all villains and antagonists from Date A Live and Soukyuu no Karma. *Although Isaac Westcott is very hated, Koushi Tachibana says that Isaac Westcott was a villain made especially for such purpose; cause anger and maximum possible hate at the hearing in order to transform him into villain with no minimum chance of redemption and to cause great impression that he is the most depraved character of the entire franchise. *He constantly uses the word "rewrite" as the pretense for "cataclysm", "genocide", "death", "chaos", "destruction", "war" and other things and depraved actions that humanity can invoke on the world. * Antagonists and villains like the AST and Kurumi Tokisaki commited questionable acts in the story, but end up relegated to the background or are revealed to be justified in their actions, however extreme they are. Isaac Westcott, on the other hand, actively cultivates the image of someone who wants to be as evil as possible, starting with his total lack of care for his own subordinates (far from being "saints" themselves), then his plans for creating what amounts to dystopia. Every single one of his appearances is taken seriously. *Westcott is a type of villain who broke the fundamental laws of Delusionals and Outright Villains; Delusional villains are people who commit atrocities thinking they are doing good things, while outright villains are villains who declare themselves as "villains" and admit that they're "evil". Many of the villains in Date A Live are delusional humans who commit atrocities, thinking they are doing good things for the mankind, however, the horrible atrocities committed by Roger Murdoch, Edgar F. Caroll, Ellen Mira Mathers and Minerva Liddell do not seem to have shocked the public or caused any kind of sentimental emotion fueled by anger on the viewers, however, Westcott is the only villain who committed horrible atrocities declaring himself as "evil", all Westcott's actions shocked and gave a great swirls of anger and hatred redirected to the character, in other words, Westcott that is the "evil" person, made all the viewers feel a greater shock and hatred than all the delusionals villains from Date A Live together. *Isaac Westcott is considered an Evil Counterpart of the Big Good from the franchise, Elliot Baldwin Woodman, Elliot is a pacifist who fights for good, freedom, justice, peace and a person of Pure Heart who never surrender to corruption and give his own life for the sake of the world while Isaac is a depraved nihilistic person who kills millions for "fun", turns everything into pure chaos, creates wars, destroys the lives of hundreds of people for "self-satisfaction", manipulates everyone close to him, a vile person to the point of being called a "monster" by his own subordinates, and has no compunction about killing innocent people, raping and torturing women and killing children. **Both are also very similar in appearance; white hair, white skin, both use black clothes and both have blue eyes. **It should be noted that both are not fighters and they always have a secretary beside them. *Westcott holds a great hatred for Ratatoskr, considering it an organization of "greenhorns" and its goal "something that can only be said out randomly while drinking a cup of sake". *Westcott was the first foreign character to appear in the franchise. After him, comes Ellen Mathers, Jessica Bailey, Simpson, Roger Murdoch, Russell, Charllote Meyers, Daisy, Izabell, Minerva Liddell, Ashley Sinclair, Leonora Sears, Artemisia B. Ashcroft, Edgar F. Caroll; all of them are British villains. *He is the most hated character in the franchise. *Westcott was the first human villain of the series, except the Offenders, Abusers and the Kidnappers that were minor humans villains. *Isaac is the second white-haired character to appear in the franchise. The first is Reine Murasame. *Although the Spirits are a threat to humanity, the humans; Westcott himself, proved to be a much bigger threat. **This plot has a great reference of Neon Genesis Evangelion, including Date A Live itself. ***In Neon Genesis Evangelion, Angels appear mysteriously in the world to achieve Lilith and cause third impact. And to protect mankind, the humans created EVAs units and also created a secret military forces (NERV), that in secret of humanity, they fought against the supernatural forces that threaten human life on Earth. However, despite the Angels are a threat that could destroy humanity, the humans who were trying to protect mankind, were actually conspiring against mankind; humans like Gendo Ikari and SEELE organization proved that they were the true main antagonists, and also showing the old saying that the real enemy was always the humans. ***In Date A Live, supernatural beings called Spirits, mysteriously appear in the world of inexplicable way and simply cause spacequakes by several cities in the world causing chaos. And until 30 years after the first spacequake, the Spirits were considered a threat that could decimate humanity, and to protect the mankind, the humans created the Combat Realizer Units, and also created a secret military force that was implanted in all the military nations in the world; called anti Spirit Team (AST), that in secret of humanity, they fought against the supernatural beings that threaten human life on Earth. However, the only human who could create weapons to fight against these "evil force" was Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, who was actually conspiring against the mankind, and is in fact the true main "monster", and as always continuing the old saying that humans are always the biggest threat. *Westcott has created various villains so far with his actions: **Roger Murdoch **Dark Tohka **Simpson **DEM Industries Board of Members **Material A **Edgar F. Caroll **Origami Tobiichi **Mana Takamiya *He is the character of the franchise with the highest number of nicknames. **His fourth name can also be called "Peram", "Perham" or "Pelham." **His nickname "Ike" can also be called "Iac" or "Aki" **Isaac is the self-proclaimed "Genius". *Isaac makes certain similarities with the Antichrist mentioned in religion, not because they are presented as monsters or being one arch enemy of God, but also for their very similar manner in stocks, both are two beings who were born to bring destruction to the world and also are presented as people who have extreme political and military power in their hands, making both villains very dangerous and not so easily to beaten. *The ways that Westcott uses the D.E.M Industries, is the same what Jeremy Blaire and Rudolf Wernicke uses the Murkoff Corporation in the horror game Outlast. ''Both appears to be using living humans to test their inhuman experiments. And both have a ''technology that could cause panic across humanity if this "thing" were exposed. *He wants to get Spirit powers to rewrite the laws of reality but the true meaning behind this is unknown. *Westcott seems to have a goal involving the Spirits that could threaten the world as Elliot Woodman formed Ratatoskr to stop him. *Westcott is very similar to Emperor Palpatine: **Both turned the hero into the villain. **Both created wars and controlled most part of this war. **Both dominated a world or a galaxy. **Both were responsible for the majority of bad events in history. **Both committed a massacre of children or a race, **Both are people of high level of authority. **Both are master manipulators. **Both destroyed a world (in Westcott case, he caused the destruction of a planet and a universe during the game Ars Install the end of the game after the Death of Marina Arusu, even though he destroyed that world, it did not much impact during the game for the universe to be artificial). **Both constantly use the word "hate", hoping that hatred flow inside of the protagonist to bring their to the dark side. **Both were parents, but were foster parents, Isaac as the father of Marina Arusu and Palpatine as the father and Master of Darth Maul. **The clothes of both predominate in black color. **Both have knowledge of a certain type of "evil force" more than anyone in their franchise; Palpatine possesses the full knowledge of the Dark Side of the Force and Isaac Westcott possesses the full knowledge of the Dark Side of the Inverse Form of the Spirits that has the power to strike down the restrictions of reality. **Both control a political organization that has control over everything in the galaxy and in the world. **Palpatine and Isaac Westcott has something extremely hilarious in everything they are planning. Palpatine: Everything is going as I predicted, and Isaac Westcott: Everything is going as I wanted. **Both have a Catch Phrase short and simple. Palpatine as "Good..." and Isaac Westcott as "Ooou... " ** A less similarity given by fans, both already have the appearance of a "evil" person. For example, Darth Sidious has black cloak, gravelly voice, yellow eyes, and wrinkled and scarred skin. Isaac Westcott has black suit, dark blue eyes, a dark and sinister voice, very pale skin and "always" has a evil grin in his face. The most striking fact Isaac Westcott's grin, is that he never takes his diabolical grin even when he orders the death of hundreds, maim some of his officers, and does not draw that smile even when he is about to die. **Both not only say that they are "evil", but they seem to take pleasure in being it. This is seen when Palpatine kills Savage Opress in front of Darth Maul and defeat Maul in a duel and when Maul lose the fight, he begs for mercy, however, Palpatine said: "Do not worry, I not going to kill you....I have another uses for you. Uhahaha", after he said that, he electrified Maul to the point of passing out, and "other uses" that he said were ways to replace the word "sadism". And Isaac Westcott when he manipuled Ratatoskr and was putting the lives of millions of people in a game. When Roger Murdoch was captured by DEM Forces after he tries to kill Isaac Westcott and destroy Tengu City, Ellen Mathers asked to Isaac Westcott why he had allowed Roger Murdoch live after what he did, however, was not exactly leave Roger Murdoch "live". Isaac Westcott said: "I want to congratulate him for his "magnificent plan". However, I also have other objectives to him." **Both are considered Evil Counterparts of the Big Goods of their franchise. Palpatine as Evil Counterpart of Yoda and Isaac Westcott as the Evil Counterpart of Elliot Woodman. *Isaac is extremely similar to the Major from Hellsing: **Both are primary antagonists of their respective series. **Both have control over a large army. **Both are perfect examples of a Card Carrying Villain. **And both love everything about war and destruction so much that they have an infamous speech about it, however, the discourses of Westcott are much shorter, but in a hasty manner. * Westcott is also similar to Hades Izanami from Blazblue: **''Both were viewed as safe and honest people by his followers. **Both were treated like God before they were betrayed and thrown away as waste. **Both showed that give low interest life of their subordinates, treating him as expendable objects. **And both show no sympathy for the lives of their fellow, being capable to boot the life of their followers only to achieve their goals. *Isaac was also cruel to his own henchmen, torturing them if they ever failed him, threatening to kill their loved ones, and murdering them for fun. *He shares similarities with Lex Luthor: **Both are super villains who manage a large and powerful global company. **Both have a powerful vast technology available to them. **And both are considered leading authorities in the world when Lex Luthor became the president of the USA as Westcott is the Managing Director of a giant company and is considered a powerful authority in the humanity. *During the second game of the franchise, Westcott destroyed and used the artificial reality to try to kill Shido, this act was very similar to Zinyak from ''Saints Row 4, both imprisioned the protagonist in an artificial simulator and used that artificial universe to kill the protagonist. *Westcott is very similar to Arius from Devil May Cry, both of them are presidents of one largest companies in the world, who seeks and wields greater power for world domination. *Westcott seems to know more about the Spirits than anyone else. *Although not stated directly, many people believe his true goal is obtain the godhood. * Isaac also shared similarities with Skull Face: ** Both are extremely sadistic person, going to extreme lengths to achieve their goals. ** Both are skilled torturer and interrogator, to the point they use inhuman methods to get whatever they want. ** And both are extreme nihilist. * Isaac also shared the same similarities with Pythor P. Chumsworth: ** Both are very devious and frighteningly intelligent. ** Both at first appeared to be friendly and polite but later show their true personalities. ** Both are hungry for power. * Isaac also shared characteristics with Makuta Teridax: ** Both have the uncanny and highest intelligence. ** Both are masterminds who created bad events throughout the history. ** Both turned the heroes to the dark side. ** Both have the highest command over the large army. * Isaac is also similar to Dr. Wilhelm Strasse, aka Deathshead, from the Wolfenstein series. Not only are both Nazis, but they are also apt at getting away with all sorts of atrocities. * Isaac also shared similarities with Shou Tucker. Both are created by respective author with such role and personality, so both readers and audience can hate them as much as they want. *Isaac is one of the few characters in DAL that has a theme song. *His appearance looks very similar to all Abyssal girls in ''Kantai Collection. ''The pale skin, white hair, tall, thin body and lifeless eyes. This kind of appearance in Kantai Collection refers to soulless beings who live only to kill humans. Navigation Category:Anti-Christs Category:Date A Live villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Complete Monster Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Nihilists Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Supervillains Category:Outright Villains Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Mass Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Elitist Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Leader Category:Sociopaths Category:Charismatic villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Torturer Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Non-Action Category:Evil Creator Category:Master of Hero Category:The Heavy Category:Friend of the hero Category:Family Murderer Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Fascists Category:Slavedrivers Category:Child Murderer Category:Child-Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Ruler Category:Military Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Brainwashers Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Lover Stealers Category:Teleporters Category:Possessor Category:Conspirators Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lawyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Nazis Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mutilators Category:Rapists Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Life-Drainers Category:Cataclysm Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deities Category:Recurring villain Category:Omnipotents Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Death Gods Category:Hybrids Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Humanoid Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortals Category:God Killer Category:Dark Lord Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Emotion Vampires Category:One-Man Army Category:Misogynists Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Magi-Tech Category:Old Villains Category:Satanism Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Dark Forms Category:Summoners Category:Dark Priests Category:Scarred Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Necromancers Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Aliens Category:Mutated Villains Category:Abusers Category:Heretics Category:Betrayed villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Living Villains